


Day 18: Scratching

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [18]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Scratching, doin' it in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Gueira and Meis bang lovingly in the moonlight. Meis' nails could use a trim. Or not.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Day 18: Scratching

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Alanis Morissette blasting from their speaker.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3WoCAl)

**Author's Note:**

> AND EVERY TIME I SCRATCH MY NAILS DOWN SOMEONE ELSE'S BACK I HOPE YOU FEEL IT
> 
> How come every time I try to draw Gueira and Meis going at it hard, they end up looking lovingly into each others' eyes instead?


End file.
